The Beginnings of the Kurans
by platinumheart021
Summary: Yuuki existed in the past at the same time as Kaname did. Both were lonely vampires wandering aimlessly, wanting to feel happiness and live without the constant fear of humans hunting them. As their paths cross, will they finally find the happiness that they desperately desired? Or will Kaname's past hinder them? Yuume. AU. R&R. Give it a read :)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do ****NOT ****own Vampire Knight. **

Chapter I

.

The feeling of your throat peeling inside out from the constant burning and the thought constantly running through your mind that nothing can soothe the pain. Leaving you to claw at your throat desperately. As if it will somehow get rid of the pain.

That's how it feels to be _thirsty._

Bright red eyes flashed as a dog's howl ripped through the night in the distance. Her slouched position in the snow showed how weak she was. She could barely hold up half of her body. Leaving little fractals of snow to slowly pile on top of her, covering her chilling body lightly. Her pants filled the silent air as another wave of pain erupted in her throat. She needed something to soothe the ache before she goes mad. She scanned her surroundings like a feline trapped in a corner, wanting desperately to get away. Humans were following her and she could feel them. Their presence alone brought a sinister shiver down her spine. She knew she couldn't fight them off with how she was right now.

_Starved._

It also wasn't like she was going to fight them anyway. She loved humans. They lived in a world filled with light, devoid of the darkness that was all she knew. Though their lives were fleeting, she could see that they lived everyday with bliss. Oh how she wanted to be a part of it.

Another pain erupted from her throat, stronger than the last. Her tiny frame shook as she tried to gather her bearings. Making sure that she was still sane. Her fangs ached, begging to sink into someone's flesh and drink their blood.

Her senses were a hundred times more acute. Trying to pinpoint the nearest blood filled human for her to feast on. Finally pinning a location in her mind map, she made to move only to stop. She couldn't do it.

She made a vow to herself that she would not harm humans in any way. It didn't matter if she passed out or if the very beings she didn't want to harm caused her pain and suffering. She didn't want to taint her bloodstained hands any more.

They were getting nearer. She could hear their fast paced footsteps and constant shouts of _"Come out monster!"_

Taunting her.

She could also make out the flickering of at least two-dozen torches. Their pitchforks glinted in the moonlight giving them an eerie glow.

For the first time in her long life, she felt scared. She felt her body tense and stiffen, her eyes growing wide. They were coming nearer, closer. They were within one hundred feet from where she was. When suddenly, they stopped.

Her breathing became erratic. She felt her hunger dull from the adrenaline rushing through her body. But it was still there.

She was confused as to why they stopped, until she heard them talk amongst each other.

"We should head back for the night." A man who appeared to be in his late forties boomed. "The monster has probably gotten far away for us to catch up and we're already straying way too far from our homes. Who knows if more of it will attack our families when we're not present."

There were a chorus of agreement and they quickly retreated. Fearing the lives of their loved ones.

As she watched them leave, she clutched her chest, her pounding heart never ceasing. They left. They finally left her alone. After running for more than half of the night, exhaustion finally caught up to her.

Added by her hunger, the woman felt her eyes roll back into her head and she collapsed onto the soft snow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

His wine-coloured eyes held no emotion whatsoever. They were empty pools of darkness. Contrasting with the whiteness of the falling snow under the moonlight.

He wandered aimlessly. Trying to find something that would somehow ease his loneliness. That thought in someway amused him. In his mind, he knew he wasn't supposed to feel anything akin to happiness or relief. He was damned to live in pain and suffering alone for all of eternity.

That was why he envied humans.

They lived in happiness and serenity. Yes their lives were fleeting, but it seemed to him that they were much more happier. They had a family, and loved-ones of their own. Everything about their lives was perfect. He would give absolutely anything to be apart of that world.

But alas, fate was not too kind to him. For he was a monster of the night, a tainted being born to destroy everything in his path.

He hated himself.

So lost in his own thoughts, he failed to notice his surroundings. It was only a second later that he realized someone breathing quite peacefully on the ground right in front of him. There was also a lump of snow where he heard the breathing.

Tilting a curious head to the side, he knelt down to the lump. Looking around it, he noticed dainty fingers poking out at one side. This caused a perfectly sculpted eyebrow to rise up. He went to grab the hand but stopped in mid air.

What if it was a human? A human that collapsed in the middle of the forest?

But what was a human doing under a pile of snow? Sleeping?

A thought clicked in his head. Humans couldn't bear the cold for long. They needed warmth to function and judging by the amount of snow covering this person, they would have been lying here for sometime now.

Curiousity filled him. Maybe it wasn't a human, but a being just like him.

A vampire.

Carefully grabbing the seen hand, he was quickly startled as the hand moved and gripped his outstretched wrist in a strong hold, almost crushing it. The snow pile quivered a little and slowly slid off into the ground as the person woke up.

As soon as all of the snow left the person's body and he could see who it was, he felt his breath hitch. Shining red blood eyes stared at him in hunger. It was obvious to him now that this person indeed was a vampire, and a hungry vampire at that.

His eyes slid down her form noticing the bones that poked through, signifying her malnourishment. It seemed that she has not been in fed in months.

While he was scrutinizing her, he failed to notice her eyes intensely trained on his neck. When he did, it was too late. She had already pinned him down on the ground in a show of raw strength that only starved vampires possessed. Without pausing to take a breath, she sank her fangs into his neck. He gasped.

His eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second while his body lay stock-still. He could feel his blood being sucked out of him. She was taking huge gulps.

On the fourth gulp that she took, he felt her stiffen on top of him. Taking this opportunity to get her off him, he threw her to a nearby tree, his breathing ragged. He felt uncomfortable. Nobody has ever drunk his blood before.

Also, from the things that he heard from other passing vampires, lovers only did this act.

Grabbing his neck protectively, he glared at the vampire he just flung across the clearing.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it constructive criticism is also very welcome! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Guyyyyyss! Kaname's going to be a bit OCC because, well, I kind of need him to be. Well, it's more like I want him to be out of character hehehe I hope you don't mind! Oh and Yuuki is OCC as well. She's going to be a little more mature and composed in this fanfic because I kind of have big plans for this. That's it! On to CHAPTER 2! **

Chapter II

**.**

She felt her senses coming back. The aching in her throat was now gone. Her thirst was sated, but now the back of her head was aching since she was flung to a tree. How rude.

Groaning, she lifted her head up so to look for the person who had enough power to toss her around. Her already glaring eyes met wide wine-coloured orbs glaring back at her. She blinked, guessing that he must've been the one who threw her.

Still disoriented from the impact, she spoke. "Why'd you do that?"

His glare intensified, "You drank my blood without my permission."

That seemed to have cleared her mind. Her head snapped up to his, shock clearly visible on her face. So that's why she wasn't thirsty anymore.

Fear crept underneath her skin, crawling fast towards her wildly beating heart. She was doing so well with controlling her hunger as well. Why did her will have to fail now? Eyes downcast, she grit her teeth and asked, "Are you going to kill me now?"

That question threw him off guard. His eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Why would I kill you?"

Now it was her turn to be confused. "Because I just took your blood without your consent and obviously you're not very happy with it and-" She suddenly froze.

Her mind raced. If she bit him then that would mean he'd turn into a vampire just like her. But he'd be a failure and die if he doesn't take her blood in return. Scared out of her mind she jumped on him again, completely surprising him.

He struggled under her weight, growling, "Get off me."

He couldn't move much because her legs were pinning his arms and torso. Eyes flashing dangerously, he watched as she slit her wrist and held the bleeding artery on his mouth.

"Drink my blood quickly before you turn into a failed vampire." She said. Her eyes looking panicked.

He moved his head around, clearly avoiding the red liquid. "What? I don't need your blood, now get off me."

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Do you want to lose your mind and live off killing innocent humans?!" She hissed, pushing her wrist onto his mouth more. But he kept his mouth tightly shut. _How stubborn does this human have to be? _She silently thought.

"That's very unlikely to happen since I'm a vampire too." He said through gritted teeth.

She stopped all movements, eyes growing wide. "You're a what?"

Noticing that she's once again frozen on top of him, he sighed and carefully sat up so she was now sitting on the ground in front of him. He crossed his legs and repeated, "I'm a vampire just like you."

Her mind blanched. He looked him over, and now that she thought about it, he didn't really look like a human at all. He had an ethereal beauty that was both alluring and dangerous coupled by an Aura only vampires had, surrounding him, scaring creatures off from harming him. Sharp fangs were also hidden behind his upper lips.

She uttered an embarrassed "Oh." Before looking down at her hands, fairly aware of the fact that he was now staring at her closely.

He watched her twiddle her fingers some more before another sigh escaped his lips. This caused the female's head to snap up to his.

"May I ask what your name is, miss?" He asked.

Her eyes grew dim at that question and she looked to the side, letting her dark brown hair flutter around with the wind. "I…I don't have a name."

A long silence stretched between the two before she continued, "I've lived for about a hundred years now and I still don't have a name. Maybe I did and I just forgot, but I doubt that, I am a monster after all. A cursed creature of the night."

Her hair covered her eyes, hiding whatever emotion shone through them. His eyes trailed down to the ground, emotions swirling through his head but showing none on his face.

"Neither do I."

Her eyes flickered back to his face in question.

"I was forced out of my hometown a long, long time ago. Nobody ever gave me a name since nobody bothered to get to know me, also a creature of the night." He explained, a grimace pulling at his lips slightly.

She searched his face if he was lying or not, trying to mock her and hurt her with one of the things she didn't have. His emotionless face was what all she saw, but upon closer inspection, she saw the slight tightness of his jaw and the miniscule grimace on his lips. So she believed him.

Somehow, her heart felt light with the knowledge that it wasn't only her that didn't have a name. She should feel bad about it but at that moment she didn't.

Another stretch of silence filled the air as they absorbed themselves with their own thoughts.

Suddenly, the girl gasped making the man flinch in return because of the sudden sound.

He looked at her questioningly. Asking with his eyes why she made such a noise.

Her eyes found his and they were practically shimmering. "We could give each other names!" She announced, throwing her hands up in the air. Bringing them down again as to strike a thinking pose. Thinking long and hard, she scrunched her face into concentration trying to think up of all the names she knows of.

"I think, I'll name you Kaname." She muttered in thought, "Yeah I'll name you Kaname, after my own hometown."

She grinned at him showing her pearly whites. His eyebrow rose. Kaname. It didn't sound too bad. In fact, it sounded…perfect.

"Now it's your turn to name me." She eagerly said, eyes sparkling in anticipation.

He brought two fingers under his chin and thought hard. What could he name her? He looked around as if to find clues, eyes landing on the snow around them. "Yuuki." He whispered quietly.

"What?" She asked since it was too quiet for even her to hear.

He looked at her squarely in the face and said, "Your name can be Yuuki."

She tested the new word on her tongue, liking the feel of it. She beamed at him in full force and Kaname wondered if beams could blind someone because of how bright it was.

"I like it!" She squealed. She was elated. She finally had a name of her own! Kaname had a name now too!

"Well then, my name's Yuuki." She grinned jutting out her right hand for him to shake, "Nice to meet you Kaname."

Kaname stared at her outstretched hand for a second before taking it. A hint of a smile playing at the ends of his lips as he replied, "Nice to meet you too Yuuki."

As he stared at her smiling face, he couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, he won't be alone anymore. But, that was only his wishful thinking.

The two talked a bit more before deciding that they should go and find somewhere to sleep in before the sun rises. Silently agreeing in sticking together just incase something happens to the other.

**.**

**.**

**.**

In the shadows of the trees, a pair of lilac coloured eyes watched the two vampires interact in disgust. He watched as both bloodsuckers finally got up and walked away. Lingering for a few seconds just to make sure they were gone, away from the nearest village, he too disappeared in the shadows.

**A/N: O my God. That was such a horrible chapter. I'm so sorry :'(**

**BUT! Who do you guys think this mystery person is huh? *****wiggles eyebrows suggestively*****  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMFG YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thank you for the reviews! I greatly appreciate them! And a special mention to ****Kayjayy ****since you took the time and effort to actually message me! I looooove youuuu! Thanks also to ****Amphibious Psycho**

**BookWormMissy**

**Rena**

**God Fenrir**

**AffyRainbows**

**myra k kuran**

**whitangel ****&amp;**

**Guest**

**I'll try my best to update every week from now on! If I have the time that is ._. School is super craycray these past few days. But anyhow! On to Chap 3!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter III

.

Yuuki woke up to the pale moonlight shining through the cracks of the window. It looked about early evening judging by how it wasn't that dark yet, the sky still had light blue tints here and there.

Stretching her limbs, Yuuki looked around through bleary eyes. Somehow she ended up in what seemed to be a thoroughly run-down mansion. She had no recollection of what happened last night and how she got there.

Getting up from the ripped mattress, she stretched yet again and went to walk about. Going for something she called a '_Mini Adventure'_.

As she walked out of the room she was in, she encountered a long hallway filled with debris lying around the place.

The hallways were filled with paintings of what seemed to be landscapes and portraits. Though they were already completely torn. What once was exquisite wood lined it from top to bottom. She had a guess that this was once a home of a noble.

Going deeper into the mansion, she suddenly stiffened. She could smell someone else's scent in the manor. Using her vampiric ability, she hid her presence and with inhuman agility, glided gracefully through the hallway towards the unknown person.

As she neared, and the person's scent grew stronger, and as more hit her sensitive nose she suddenly felt a wave of recognition go through her. Memories of the night before flooded through her mind and she recognized the aroma.

It was Kaname.

Feeling her tense muscles relax, she took a deep breath and walked towards the room in which Kaname occupied.

The door to the room looked like it had been through war and back. It was in such a mangled state that Yuuki considered for a brief moment that maybe it wasn't a door but something else.

Shaking her thoughts, she lightly tapped it to inform Kaname of her entrance. Suddenly, the door crumbled to the ground. Yuuki stared at the pile of debris by her feet in shock.

Kaname glanced to the side from the worn book in his hands at the ruckus the girl was making, raising a brow slightly at the rubble that was once a magnificent door.

He wasn't shocked by her sudden appearance, in fact he knew long before that she was coming towards him. Her presence alone filled the entirety of the place. It was like she was luring everything towards her by letting them know of her location. He sighed. She was like a fire to a swarm of flies.

She was unique, unlike any other vampire he has encountered before.

The usual vampire would be arrogant and self-centered. Demanding attention all of the time and constantly looked down on others. They were the ones Kaname despised. But, upon their first meeting, something deep inside him whispered that she was different from the others. That part of him was indeed correct as the said girl continued to stare at the rubble with unconcealed shock.

He watched with hidden interest as she squatted down on the ground and picked up a piece of the door. The moment she held it up to her face, it crumbled into dust. Her sigh of resignation echoed throughout the room.

"Yuuki," Kaname's baritone voice called to her, making her snap her head to his direction, "What are you doing?"

Slowly standing up, she brushed her hands on her skirt briefly before answering. "Well I sensed that you were here so I came to join you, that is if you don't mind?"

She looked at him under her thick lashes with a gentle smile, still standing over the rubble.

Kaname felt his heart skip a beat at her smile and found it quiet curious. He later then brushed it off as his imagination. "Of course, you're welcome to." And with that he went back to reading his book.

She beamed and entered the spacious room. It was a library by the looks of it. Books ranging from thin to thick lined the walls in shelves. They were in quiet a good condition in comparison to the rest of the mansion. She looked through the faded titles but found none that caught her interest.

Walking towards Kaname, she tried to take a peak at what he was reading so intently.

"What's that?" She asked.

He looked down at her curious face and couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile appear. She was quite adorable.

"It's a book about vampires." He said simply before ushering her to a somewhat ruined couch and sat on it. He patted beside him and she sat down with him.

"What does it say about our oh-so-glorious kind?" She giggled. A ringing of bells is what reminded Kaname when she did.

"Well, it seems there is a hierarchy amongst our kind." He said, flipping through a couple worn pages delicately.

"Oh?" Yuuki was now very interested.

To know there was some sort of hierarchy between vampires was fascinating. She figured that everybody just did his or her own thing. However, she also figured that with how arrogant her kind were, there had to be some vampires that were made to keep others in line.

"Of course as we all know, there are the failed vampires." Kaname started, "They call them Level E's, the lowest of all low, the scummiest of scum. Then there are the Level D's, these are the ex-humans that slowly deteriorates to a Level E. The common vampires are called the Level C's. They are mostly servants amongst the Level B's and A's."

Yuuki shifted some more on the uncomfortable couch so she was touching Kaname. This did not go unnoticed by him. His skin tingled where their bodies touched although there were some clothing in between them.

"What are the Level B's and A's?" She asked, looking up at his now rigid posture but not noticing it.

Inaudibly swallowing the growing lump in his throat, Kaname explained, "Level B's are what they called noble vampires. They descended from the Level A's which are what they call Purebloods."

Yuuki shifted a little more so half of her body was now in front of his, trying to read the book. "Purebloods? I think I've heard that somewhere before."

Kaname's back was now ramrod straight. He could feel his cheeks heating up at their close proximity. His heart was beating so fast he was sure she could hear it. _Am I sick? Why am I feeling like this?_

Yuuki read the passage on the book, squinting her eyes through the ruined writing. "It says here that Pureblood's are the only ones who can make humans into vampires. It also says that if the bitten human didn't drink the blood of the pureblood who turned him, he would become a Level E."

Scrunching up her eyebrows, she stuck her bottom lip out trying to think very hard why this sounded so familiar to her. Then it all clicked.

She turned her head towards Kaname so fast he was worried she got whiplash. "I'm a pureblood!"

He blinked at her sudden outburst. "How'd you come up with that conclusion?"

She removed herself in front of him and he found that he suddenly missed her warmth.

"Well, remember when I jumped on you telling you to drink my blood so that you won't turn into a failed vampire?" She said waiting for him to nod in remembrance before she continued, "The reason why I did that was because way before I met you, I drank from humans during my waves of hunger. It wasn't in my intention to bite them; I just really needed to sate my thirst. Then one after the other, they started turning insane. They killed other humans without conscience and that scared me. So after that incident, I vowed never to drink from a human again. However, my hunger came again and I tried hard to keep it down. A human was walking through the woods near where I was and I lost all conscious thought. I became aware of my surroundings when I was latched onto his neck and feeding off him like there was no tomorrow. I quickly let go of him and in my panicked state; I slit my wrist and made him drink my blood. I didn't know what I was doing then. I readied myself for an attack from him that I was sure would come, but it didn't. He woke up later on seemingly normal with two fangs under his upper lip vowing to be my servant for all of eternity. I was confused at first but then I did it the second and last time and it worked. I turned them into vampires without them failing. Then I met you."

Kaname was lost in thought. He placed his thumb and his forefinger underneath his chin. "Sounds valid enough."

She looked at him quickly with shining eyes, "What about you Kaname? What level vampire are you?"

Crossing his legs and resting his elbow on the armrest, he smirked at Yuuki. "I'm something far above the Level A vampire."

Yuuki blinked in confusion, "But there's nothing above Level A."

He released a deep chuckle, "Oh but there is."

"Then what is it?" she asked, slightly irritated that he was dragging this on.

He paused before he replied, looking at her angelic face framed by dark brown locks. She looked so adorable. Releasing a small sigh he finally answered her, "An Ancestor."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: GAH! I don't know how to feel about this chapter :/ Let me know what you think of it though! I love you guys so much xoxoxoxoxo **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

.

Yuuki stared at Kaname in confusion. What did being an Ancestor mean?

She scrunched her eyebrows up and her mouth molded into a rather cute frown, Kaname noticed. "What do you mean?"

Her staring at him intently was getting to him. It made him feel uncomfortable. He wasn't sure if he should tell her. She might run away if he did.

Every person that he's told about him being an Ancestor either ran away or treated him with so much respect it disgusted him. Yuuki was the last person he wanted to treat him like that; since she was actually a decent vampire from the little time he's known her.

Sighing, he faced her again. His movements making the old couch creak slightly. "I'm one of the first vampires to ever walk on Earth."

She blinked. "And?"

To say that he was shocked was an understatement. But he didn't let it show on his otherwise impassive face. When other vampires heard that one sentence come out of his mouth, they usually froze and then dipped low with a bow. No questions asked, since no vampire would ever soil the title that is an Ancestor.

This girl however, did no such things.

"And it means that I'm much more stronger than any vampire. I hold a higher status than you and that you should be on your knees right now bowing down to me." He said in a slightly rushed voice. He felt his eyes grow a fraction wider when she stared at him openly, not doing anything.

He stared at her and she stared evenly back.

"Oh, okay." She said, totally unfazed. "So you're more powerful than me then."

This girl was weird. It was like his words had no effect on her at all. Like him being an Ancestor wasn't a big thing. He could obliterate her right now and it would be too late for her to even realize what was going on. So why wasn't she doing anything?

Slightly pondering why, he noticed that he liked her unresponsiveness. She didn't continuously praise him and practically kiss the very ground he walked on. Relief washed over him. She also didn't run away. She actually didn't mind him being of higher status than her.

How refreshing.

After a moment of continuous staring, Yuuki suddenly stretched her arms up above her. Her back curving forward as she let loose some of the remaining kinks from her sleep. Kaname watched in pure fascination as she did this. Her body was lithe and thin, but not too thin to the point that it seemed like she was sick.

She mewled and stretched some more, her long hair uncovering her pale, slender neck.

Kaname felt blood rush to his cheeks and he fought hard to keep it down. It was like she was trying to lure him into biting her. How improper! He was a very healthy one thousand or so vampire and she was showing him her neck. HER NECK FOR GOODNESS SAKES! For a vampire to show their neck to another vampire was an act of intimacy. It's a form of invitation for them to drink their blood!

At that moment, Kaname thanked whatever god he was supposed to thank, for the fact that his cool demeanor and expressions did not falter.

He was still caught up in thanking whomever he was thanking when he felt a nudge on his arm. Looking to his side, he saw that it was Yuuki. He looked at her questioningly.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

Kaname blinked. He didn't quite know how to answer that. "I'm thinking about why you're not afraid of me."

She gave him a questioning look before she giggled, startling the older vampire. "Why should I be scared of you?" she asked. "It's not like you're planning on harming me, right?" Her voice wavered slightly at the end.

He chuckled. She was interesting all right. "No."

"Then it's fine whether or not you're an Ancestor." Yuuki beamed up at him. "Your status doesn't define you, your personality does. And from the short time that I've been acquainted with you, you don't seem bad at all."

Those last words Yuuki spoke slightly darkened the atmosphere around him. For her to trust him even for just a fraction was bad. He was a monster. He has killed many without remorse, his comrades, men, women and children. All of those that were innocent he killed.

He moved his head so that his hair would cover his hateful eyes. He hated himself. Why did he have to commit such crimes?

"You shouldn't trust me." Kaname said.

She stared at his tense state and smiled gently, placing a hand on his arm. She somehow understood what he was trying to say and where he was coming from. To have someone trust you enough to judge you in a good way was not a good thing for beings such as them. She's in the same situation after all. "If you're saying that because of what you've done in the past then I won't listen to you."

His eyes flickered to her smiling face in a fixed glare.

"Don't look at me like that." She scolded him lightly, "All I'm saying is that I know how you feel. I too have killed without mercy just to sate my thirst. I'm not proud of what I've done and I don't think I would ever come to forgive myself. But what I do know is that it's not good to dwell in the past. Sure, I would continually make myself suffer just to try and compensate for what I've done, but I wouldn't let it get in the way of my happiness."

Her words rang true in his ears. But he's given so much grief to everyone that he wasn't sure he even deserves to live anymore. Sighing, he ran a hand through his messy hair, noticing that he needed to have a bath soon.

She smiled up at him seeing that he was back to normal. His body wasn't tense anymore and his eyes didn't hold as much sadness as it did just a few seconds ago.

Yuuki opened her mouth to say something when her sensitive ears heard footsteps. Kaname heard them too.

Both vampires crouched low, eyes slit in caution. Kaname moved slightly so Yuuki was behind him. If worse comes to worse and a fight might occur, he planned on shoving Yuuki out of the already broken window and buy her time to run away.

Murmurs filled their ever-sensitive ears.

"Are you sure they came here?" A gruff voice that could only belong to a man grunted.

"Positive." A second voice answered, it also belonged to a man. "Their footprints lead to here."

Kaname and Yuuki tensed as they sensed the two strangers near them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: I AM SO TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE! **

**School has been giving me grief right after I posted the third chapter. I've also been stressing out about my exams that are coming up. Ugh. Anyway, I hope you all forgive me. I tried to make this chapter long; I think I sort of succeeded? Haha**

**Don't forget to Review! Review! Review! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

.

The light pitter-patter of footsteps filled the demolished mansion. With each step the intruders took, Kaname's body tensed. It's been a long while since he's been in a fight after all. But just because he hasn't gotten into a brawl recently didn't mean that he couldn't fight.

Yuuki's eyes darted around the room, senses over-heightened looking for a place to possibly escape to. Her eyes drifted towards the shelves and the broken window, going back and forth a few times. She formulized a plan in her head. She would crush the intruders with the shelves as soon as they get in and then escape with Kaname outside the window.

The footsteps were louder now and Kaname heard Yuuki let out a low hiss. Glancing back at her, he saw her red orbs in slits, staring intently at the debris that was once the entrance. He knew he probably shouldn't be thinking of her in sexualized way at the moment, but he couldn't help it. She looked too attractive with that wild look in her eyes.

Quickly ripping his gaze from Yuuki to the door, he noticed a familiar scent in the air. It was faint, but it was definitely there. His eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed Yuuki's arm, startling her.

"Kaname?!" Yuuki hissed.

She was getting ready to fight whoever they were going to encounter.

"We have to go. Now." He said with finality.

He was halfway into pushing Yuuki out the window when a loud guffaw stopped him in his tracks. Shoulders stiffening and teeth clenching, Kaname stood stock-still.

"My, my if it isn't the traitor!" the man who laughed said.

Looking over Kaname's shoulder, Yuuki could see a man with wild gray hair. His eyes were the brightest of greens she's ever seen. She didn't linger on his eyes for too long though, since it was his leering smile that caught her attention the most. His lips were set into a lopsided maniacal grin, one that rang every alarm in her system.

He was dangerous.

"Izo." Kaname said, his voice monotonous.

Tension filled the room and Yuuki knew not to talk unless she really needed to. The man named Izo's grin, she noticed, grew tenfold letting her look at his sharp fangs unhidden to the world.

"Izo-sama." A new voice sounded.

Looking to Izo's left, both Yuuki and Kaname saw the newcomer. His head bowed low to the ground before Izo.

"You were right Asato." Izo boomed. "They were the traitor's footprints after all. And it seems his companion is also here."

Piercing green eyes stared right at Yuuki's wine orbs. Even though it was only for a brief moment since Kaname immediately shielded her, it felt like Izo stared at her very soul. Like he probed her very being with that brief eye contact.

"How mean of you old comrade," Izo mock-whined, "Not going to share?"

"She's not food, Izo." Kaname spat, eyes going back into their bright red colour.

Another loud guffaw filled the room.

"Same old stick-up-the-ass aren't you, eh?" Izo snarled.

His eyes flashed red and Yuuki noticed. This was dangerous. Killing intent leaked out of the man and Kaname was obviously doing the same. By her calculations, neither of them would win if they were to fight right now. She knew they were both equally strong. There was only one way she could think of if they wanted to get out of here unharmed.

"Kaname, let's go." She whispered so that only he could hear.

But alas, Izo heard as well.

"Oho?" He grinned the same maniacal grin he's had since their encounter. "The lady speaks!"

Kaname glared at Izo and covered Yuuki with his whole body, hiding the petite girl from the rotten man. He knew Izo from long ago. He was also an Ancestor, and a strong one at that, even as strong as Kaname himself. They built an army together, killing every human on sight. It was a horrible experience now that Kaname thought about it. Izo only wanted food. He wanted all the blood that he could have.

It was about three hundred years ago when Kaname defected from his alliance with Izo. To say the man was pissed was an understatement. Both battled for months on end and finally stopping when the thirst for blood was too strong. That was the last time Kaname saw him. Battered and exhausted.

But now Izo was as good as new. Probably killed a thousand humans just to survive the battle they had.

"Kaname, we have to go," Yuuki hissed urgently, "He's dangerous!"

Kaname looked down at Yuuki and saw her worried eyes telling him to agree with her. And agree with her he did.

Izo was a dangerous man. All those years with him made him aware of his sheer strength. They were after all the strongest vampires that ever existed.

With a stiff miniscule nod, Kaname pushed Yuuki out the window and onto the soft fluffy snow.

Letting out a tiny yelp, Yuuki's reflexes kicked in and she managed to land on her feet. That was a pretty high fall since they were on the second floor. Looking up, she saw Kaname retreat back into the room and groaned.

_How stubborn can he get?! _She growled in her mind.

Inside the mansion, Kaname briefly sighed in relief that Yuuki managed to get her reflexes to kick in just when she was about to land. Before he retreated back into the room though, he caught a glimpse of her eyes staring at him with annoyance and worry. His heart skipped a beat at the latter.

"That was very brave of you _Kaname._" Izo mocked. "So you have a name after all!"

"She named me." Kaname said, staring at Izo with hate.

"The little pureblood? Wow! I never thought you would actually go this long without biting her! And for her to give you a name…how _curious._" Izo smirked.

"Back off Izo." Kaname growled dangerously low.

He could tell that Izo was now very interested in Yuuki and that thought alone left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Oh I will." Izo said, face completely emotionless.

Kaname's eyes glared dangerously at the man. He knew that tone. He was saying something completely different to what he was going to do.

"Asa—" Izo never got to finish.

As soon as he said two syllables of his servant's name, Kaname attacked. The poor Level B vampire turned into dust before he even knew it.

Izo stilled. By the looks of things, Kaname was really pissed and he didn't like that. He might look okay on the outside now, but he was still recovering on the inside. Kaname almost killed him three hundred years ago. If it weren't for the fact that they were both going to starve and Kaname stopped attacking, he doubted that he would be alive now. So he was going to take the safe road for now.

"I see." He mumbled, looking at the pile of dust just beside his feet.

Glancing at the fuming Ancestor before him, Izo placed a predatory grin on his roguish face. He couldn't lose face in front of the man he trusted merely a few hundred years ago.

"I shall take my leave," He said, going to leave the battered old mansion. "For now that is."

Finally leaving his sight, Kaname closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He needed to calm down. He almost obliterated everything in sight. And if he did, he knew that he would've hit Yuuki in the mess. He didn't want that. She was his companion after all.

_Yeah, that's it, only a companion. _He thought _She probably already left after I pushed her out of the window. _

As Yuuki waited outside for Kaname, she sensed the other Ancestor near her. Tensing her body to prepare for a fight, she worried that Kaname might be hurt. But, she hasn't smelt any blood yet so she still had hope that he was okay.

The grinning face of Izo materialized in front of her. Crouching low with slit red eyes, she waited for his attack.

But it never came.

He merely walked past her with a whisper of "Until next time, little miss."

The moment he whispered those words, Yuuki whipped around only to find nobody there. He was gone.

Standing there in shock for a moment, she rushed back in to check on Kaname. Reaching the library, she faintly noticed the pile of ashes at the entrance, deducing that it was Izo's servant from before.

Entering the library, she saw Kaname sitting on the old couch haphazardly, his arm over his eyes.

He felt more than saw someone staring at him. And within a millisecond, he knew it was Yuuki. He felt elated at the fact that she stayed. He didn't know why but he just did.

Raising his arm off his face, he stared at the ceiling, then at the woman openly staring at him. He knew that Izo was going to come back soon, no doubt with an army of followers. He needed to protect this thing that has been accompanying him since the night before.

Kaname was startled at the thought of him being very protective over this creature and he immediately tried to brush it off. Though he failed miserably.

"Are you alright?" She asked, worry evident in her tone.

"Yes." He said, a tiny tightening in his heart at her worry for him made him clench his fist slightly.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No, but we need to leave."

Yuuki looked at him questioningly. "Leave? Where are we going?"

Blinking, he thought for a minute of where they could go but finding none that could possibly be safe for both of them.

"I don't know, but far away from here." He said, getting up from his sitting position on the couch. "Izo will no doubt come back for us."

.

.

.

**A/N: HEY GUYS! I AM BAAAAACK. Okay so this was a little rushed I think and yeah, I was putting this off for so long because I honestly stopped caring about VK. BUT THEN! I started reading other fanfictions and I was like "You know what? I'm gonna continue my story even if takes me a long time! YEAH!" so yeah. Hahaha**

**I hope y'all like this chappie!**

**REVIIIIIIIIEEEEEWWWWW!**


	6. A Giant Leap All of a Sudden

Chapter VI

.

Maybe it was the elegant way that he held himself or the way he sat as he read a book. Yuuki didn't quite know what made Kaname so alluring to her.

They've spent two months together moving from town to town trying to gather information about Izo. And in that short span of time, she's noticed the change in their relationship.

At first, there was the occasional brush of hands. Then came the accidental bumping against each other. It was nothing at first, until she caught him staring at her several times. She would blush lightly and also look away from him, brushing it off as easily as she could. But as the days went on, it became harder to brush off.

She was suddenly so aware of his presence whenever they were within vicinity with each other. Her senses grew heightened of his smell, his body temperature, and his physique it was like he was a drug. And she was getting addicted to him. It hit her like a brick as soon as she realized that she had feelings for him.

Concrete feelings.

Yuuki sighed heavily at this revelation. She knew there would be repercussions with to sticking with Kaname, but she didn't know it would be this bad. She was literally getting attached to him like a lover would.

The opening of the room door alerted her and suddenly she was hit with his scent. Her mind blanked as she stared at the lithe form of Kaname. The faint smell of wood and snow stuck to him. The tray of bread and milk he held seemed to also mingle in with his scent. However, the indistinct smell of musk that was purely Kaname was what got to her head.

She imagined herself with this fine piece of an Ancestor. How it would feel to touch his face and be surrounded by his warmth. How it would feel to lie with him and look at the endless stars that littered the sky. As these feelings ran rampant in her mind a sudden thought struck her. What if Kaname already did that with someone else? Another vampire that was much more superior than her? That could stand with as strong an Ancestor as Kaname?

This left a bitter taste in her mouth. She suddenly felt furious. To think that another could have felt the warmth of _her _Kaname was inconceivable.

.

Kaname, not noticing Yuuki's state, glided towards the small table to put the food on. He personally didn't dislike human food, however he much preferred blood. With his back turned to Yuuki, he began to speak.

However, she spoke first.

"Ne Kaname," Yuuki started, "Have you ever had a lover before?"

All coherent thought and the knowledge on how to move seemed to escape Kaname's brain altogether. He even forgot what he was going to say to her.

He tried to collect his feelings for an intelligible answer and it took him quite a while.

"No." He answered after some time.

He heard shuffling behind him and felt the air shift. Suddenly, he was bombarded with Yuuki's undeniable presence.

"Heh~" She uttered.

Yuuki was now relieved and at the same time ecstatic. She knew that she should calm herself as to not give anything away so she did. Or at least tried to.

To say Kaname was flustered would be unheard of. In fact, he denies the fact that he is flustered. He tried as hard as he could to recollect himself, to not lose control over the (seemingly) innocent question his very female and very available companion asked.

It was true that he has never had a lover before. He did not think of himself worthy enough to court a woman because of his bloody past. He also did not look at a woman long enough to like her and has never met one that left a big impression on him (until now that is). He considered himself a lone wolf that will walk through the earth alone for as long as his body could stand.

His musings were cut short when he felt Yuuki's small, petite and very soft hand clutch the back of his shirt. His heart, mind and soul were now in complete disarray, though none showed on his face. It also didn't help that the person who caused such damage was so tiny and helpless although she was a vampire. He tried to calm himself.

Tried to not give anything away at all.

"Then, you've never kissed anyone before?" She asked.

He gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in the process. He was suddenly feeling hot in the small room whilst in the middle of a long winter.

"No."

Silence filled the room.

His heart was now thundering against his chest. _This woman_, he thought, _how is she doing this to me?_

"Never liked anyone before?"

"No."

Another stretch of silence occupied the space. The faint hustle and bustle of the slowly waking town filled his ears. It was the only thing keeping him sane through this situation.

He tried telling himself that although these questions sounds so much like a confession already, it was not. And that Yuuki would never in a million lifetimes like hi-

"And what if I told you I like you?"

And that seemed to break every little strand of string that was holding him together.

Suddenly he remembered all of the things they've done for the past two months. The happiness and the great adventures they had, the late night talks and him giving as much of his knowledge about the vampire world to Yuuki. The secret looks, the brushes of their hands, the tiny accidental bumps on the shoulder. It all came to him like a boulder.

His thought process stopped. All his knowledge of the big world flew right out of the window. Now, the only thing he knew was that he was a man and she was a woman. And they were both in a room together and that the door was closed and locked.

His previously thundering heart was now at a stand still. He dared not breathe in fear of waking up from this dream.

For a few weeks now, he knew that she was special to him. That if anything happened to her, he would be in complete tatters. That his soul would stop living and that he would never ever see the light that only Yuuki could give him.

His lack of response left Yuuki feeling confused. Maybe she read the signs wrong? Maybe he was thinking of a way to steer clear of this subject by staying silent? Suddenly Yuuki knew that if that were so, this would be the end of their little adventure. She couldn't stay with him anymore. She couldn't risk falling in love with him more. So she started to let go.

Reality came crashing down on Kaname when he felt her hand retreat from his shirt. It was like a piece of him had been ripped away.

"I know that you probably hold no romantic feelings for me," She said and it broke his heart to hear it, "I mean, who would? I'm just a little girl who knows nothing of the world and my own kind. But, I know that if I continue being with you, my affections for you will only grow and I don't want you feeling like you have to push yourself to like me. So it's okay if you don't. However, this will be goodbye. Until we see each other again. I only wanted to tell you my feelings. Sayonara Kaname."

An imaginary knife seemed to have imbedded itself into Kaname's heart. He was going frantic. The sudden sound of her retreating footsteps filled his ears and he whipped around to clasp her fragile forearm.

"Me too." He whispered.

"What?" Yuuki asked, startled by his sudden movement.

"I like you too," He said, "a lot."

**A/N: can I get a BOOOYYAAHHH! YASSS I finished chapter 6 ! although it took so long I am utterly sorry…. :'( But yeah, I felt like their relationship needed a bit of a **_**push **_**and what a MASSIVE PUSH IT WAS ! HAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH yes yume shippers, I want them to have babiesssssssssss!**

**Until next time! **

**Xoxoxoxoxo,**

**Platinummmmmm**


End file.
